the_harry_potterfandomcom-20200213-history
Dolores Umbridge
- New from J.K. Rowling: Dolores Umbridge |died= |blood=Half-blood |marital=Unmarried |alias= |title=*Senior Undersecretary - Chapter 8 (The Hearing) *Madam *Professor - Chapter 11 (The Sorting Hat's New Song) *High Inquisitor - Chapter 15 (The Hogwarts High Inquisitor) *Headmistress - Chapter 28 (Snape's Worst Memory) |signature= |hidep= |species=Human |gender=Female |height=Short |hair=Mouse-brown |eyes= |skin=Pale |hidef= |family=*Orford *Ellen *Brother |hidem= |animagus= |boggart= |wand=*Birch *Dragon *8" |patronus=Cat |hidea= |job=*Wizengamot Juror *Senior Undersecretary to the Minister *DADA Teacher *High Inquisitor *Headmistress |house=Slytherin |loyalty= }} Senior Undersecretary Madam Professor Dolores Jane Umbridge was a British half-blood witch and a high-ranking official in the British Ministry of Magic. She was a juror in the Wizengamot and the Senior Undersecretary to the Minister for Magic, the Professor of Defence Against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Hogwarts High Inquisitor and Headmistress of Hogwarts until her forced removal from the school. Biography Early life Dolores Jane Umbridge was born to the pure-blood wizard Orford Umbridge and his wife Ellen Cracknell, elder sister of a Squib. Dolores's parents were unhappily married, and she secretly despised them both, Orford for his lack of ambition and Ellen for her flightiness, untidiness and Muggle lineage. Hogwarts years Dolores was in Slytherin house at Hogwarts; she was overlooked for all positions of authority, and had an uninteresting education. In her fifth year at the school, her parents divorced, and Ellen disappeared with her son from Dolores's life. She never saw or spoke of either of them again, and subsequently pretended to all that she met that she was pure-blood. Ministry career Early years Umbridge joined the Ministry as soon as she graduated from Hogwarts, taking a job as a lowly intern in the Improper Use of Magic Office. Her saccharine attitude towards her superiors and the ruthlessness and stealth with which she took credit for others' work soon gained her rapid advancement. Before she was thirty, she had been promoted to Head of the Improper Use of Magic Office, and it was only a short step from there to even more senior positions in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. By this time, she also persuaded her father to take an early retirement, and, embarrassed by his lack of ambition, paid him to disappear. She subsequently pretended that he was in fact a high-ranking Wizengamot member, and as those who doubted her had nasty things happen to them, people eventually simply accepted her story. Despite her best efforts, Umbridge never had a working romantic relationship, since she spouted very uncharitable views, especially about Muggles, behind closed doors after a glass or two of sweet sherry. 1993 Umbridge, terrified of and prejudiced against non-humans such as werewolves or merpeople, drafted a bit of legislation in this year that made it nearly impossible for werewolves to get jobs - Chapter 14 (Percy and Padfoot). 1995 Following Harry Potter's use of the Patronus Charm on two Dementors that had attacked he and his cousin, he was forced to attend a court hearing before the entire Wizengamot in Courtroom Ten on 12 August. Dolores was in attendance, sitting beside Cornelius Fudge, her face in shadow until the last minutes of the trial, during which she attempted to subtly intimidate the defence into relenting and allowing a guilty verdict to pass without question. When leaving the dungeon, she gave Harry a rather appraising look - Chapter 9 (The Woes of Mrs Weasley). In September of that year, Dolores was appointed as the Professor of Defence Against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. On her first night, she boldly interrupted Headmaster Dumbledore's welcoming notices, and promptly launched her own speech, a long and tedious oration to which only a select few staff and students listened. The impression gathered was that a full-scale riot could easily have broken out and she would simply have continued with the carefully-memorised memoir; she appeared not to have the faintest inkling of the possibility that her audience was growing restless. Umbridge's first day of actual teaching was decidedly an interesting one - Chapter 12. She was already seated at her desk at the time her fifth-year class entered, and when only a few students responded to her cheerful greeting, she forced all of them to readdress her until their response was of a standard to which she approved. She then requested that they all put their wands away and withdraw quills and ink. On the board, Umbridge wrote the course aims, and then gave a small speech on how poor of a quality her students' standards were, but that with a theory-centred, carefully structured, Ministry-approved course in defensive magic, she could easily repair their woeful ignorance. She was upset when they gave general murmurs of assent or dissent, and loudly insisted that they respond verbally, before setting them to reading the first chapter of their textbook. This did not quite go as planned, however. First Hermione Granger, and then other students, began interrogating her about her course aims, none of which involved actually practising the magic they were learning to perform. She calmly and patiently responded to their queries with the answer that their learning goals had been created by wizards much older and cleverer than the class, and that the students had been taught to fear attack from every corner by their former educators, before insulting her predecessors. When Harry insisted Voldemort had returned, Umbridge stated that he was lying, that nobody was in any danger, and that anyone who believed Voldemort was back should see her in her office after class. Harry's detention, which he had received for arguing with Professor Umbridge's beliefs even after she had stated the contrary, was served at five o'clock in her office. She insulted him several times before giving him a special quill and setting him to writing lines - Chapter 13 (Detention with Dolores). Every time he wrote the words, they carved themselves into his own flesh, and his blood was used to write his sentences. After several hours of his own hand being sliced open and healed again, she set him free, but had him return for the next few nights until the message finally sunk in, and did not heal. Physical appearance Umbridge had short, curly mouse-brown hair, a broad, flabby face, very little neck and a wide, slack mouth. Her eyes were cold, round and slightly bulging, though her voice was fluttery and high-pitched. Personality and traits An accomplished witch, Dolores was nonetheless judgmental, prejudiced and sadistic, and actively enjoyed subjugating and humiliating others, traits cleverly disguised by a sickeningly saccharine and conscientious attitude. She had very clearly defined visions, goals and opinions and refused to change these views for any purpose. Trivia *Umbridge is very fond of pink. *Umbridge invented the Black Quill, an instrument of torture. Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' *''Pottermore'' Notes and references Category:Females Category:Wizards Category:Slytherins Category:Pure-bloods Category:Ministry of Magic employees